


I'm Gonna Love You Now

by tally_hoed



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, handjobs, nothing fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: I always debate whether to use the term cock or dick.... My preference seems to change depending on the pairing.





	

“You look like shit man.”

Philip looks up from his phone and pulls a face when he sees Lukas glaring down at him. He’s surprised the boy is even talking to him in public.  
He glances around to find that they’re quite alone at the back of the school and he snorts to himself.

Of course.

“Haven’t been sleeping.”

Lukas nods slightly, knowing exactly why that is. He can’t even bring himself to close his eyes purposely anymore, dead bodies seemingly haunting him before he even falls asleep.

“My dad is leaving for the city this afternoon. He’ll be gone all weekend.”

It’s a not-quite invitation.

“What about Rose?” There’s no venom in his voice, he doesn’t mean to bring her up but it’s like a triggered response at this point.

Lukas shrugs, “Whatever man.”

His long strides have him around the building in a matter of seconds, leaving Philip alone once again.

-

It isn’t until after dinner that Philip decides to take a chance and go. Helen and Gabe had been making eyes at each other and that wasn’t something Philip wanted to stick around to hear.

Thanking his lucky stars that Helen had already commented on the blue bags under his eyes, it’s easy for him to excuse himself. He doesn’t even have to feint exhaustion, stifling a big yawn as he bids them goodnight.

Two months has given him ample time to figure out how to escape from his room with minimal noise. He keeps his window cracked open in case the night doesn’t go as planned and drops down to the ground.

The bike ride goes quickly enough, though he’s absolutely freezing by the time he gets to Lukas’ house. He mourns the loss of his jacket as he knew it, more like a shield of armour than just a piece of clothing. Not that it did much to protect Tommy, he thinks bitterly. 

He sends a text to Lukas as a precaution and moments later he hears heavy footsteps patter closer to the front door.

“Didn’t think you’d show.”

Philip shrugs and tosses his head to flick the hair out of his eyes.

“Not like I had anything better to do.” 

He says it just to watch Lukas’ ego deflate but he can’t say he’s disappointed when all Lukas does is let out a low laugh.

“Right. You with all your friends and hobbies.” 

Philip shivers and leans forward, “Are you going to let me in or not?”

Lukas stretches his arm out to open the door wider but doesn’t budge as Philip steps inside. It puts them chest to chest, Philip finding himself immediately wrapped up in warm arms.  
He sighs and just lets himself sink into the embrace, their heights allowing for his face to rest just in the crook of Lukas’ neck and shoulder.

“You’re freezing.”

Philip grumbles in protest as Lukas shuffles them down the hall, breaking apart to tackle the stairs. He lets himself be tugged by the fingers around his wrist, already feeling at ease with Lukas around. He spares a moment to wonder if this could be some kind of hero worship or trauma survivor syndrome. He can’t argue with the truth though and the fact is that Lukas had kissed him before they witnessed the murders. 

Lukas is saying something too low for Philip to comprehend. When he comes back to reality he sees Lukas holding out a pair of pants towards him.

“What?”

“I said get changed, your clothes are practically icicles.”

Philip grabs the pants and begins to shrug off his top. He hadn’t realised his fingers were almost numb until Lukas sighs and snatches his fingers out of the way.

“Let me.”  
He undoes the button and zipper with precision, tugging at Philip’s jeans until they’re pooled at his feet.

“If you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was say so.” Philip jokes, though there’s a blaze in Lukas’ eyes that fires something inside of him.

Lukas scoffs, “Please you’d let me touch you anyway.”

And well, he can’t argue with that.

Lukas holds out the pyjama pants for him to step into, hands tentatively on Lukas’ shoulders for support. Then Lukas is standing up, towering over him with his hands creeping the hem of Philip’s shirt up. Philip looks up at him confused.

“You didn’t get me another shirt.”

“I figured it would be coming off sooner rather than later, so may as well skip it entirely.”

Philip is blown back by this confidence that he just brings his arms up and lets Lukas undress him.  
Lukas takes his own shirt off too, flipping back the covers on his bed and gesturing for Philip to get in.

“Well they do say sharing body heat is the fastest way to get a person’s temperature back up.” Philip muses aloud while Lukas gets in next to him.

“My job to warm you up then?” 

Suddenly Lukas is on top of him, rolling Philip’s legs apart and up around his waist. He grins broadly at Philip, the complete opposite of the boy that had spoken to him in secret that very morning.  
Philip nods, biting his lip and tightening his legs around Lukas’ back.

He wants a kiss but Lukas lips head straight for his neck and god does that make Philip moan. His tongue is warm and branding as it leaves a scorching trail across his collar and down his chest. He fists his fingers in Lukas long hair, tightening his grip the lower Lukas goes.

He’s completely flushed by the time Lukas pauses at his hips. The bulge in his pants is obvious and he’d be embarrassed if Lukas wasn’t in the same state. Philip drops his legs down wide, fingers scrambling to get his pants down past his dick.

“Okay, you seem to have warmed up enough I guess.” Lukas teases, even as he helps pull off Philip’s pants. He chucks his own off after a moment of deliberating and lowers himself back on top of Philip.

He teases a few short kisses to Philip’s cheek and jaw before finally allowing their lips to meet.  
Philip takes it all greedily, knowing how fleeting this could all be but taking comfort in the fact that there should be no distractions tonight. He finds himself suddenly excited that they might finally be getting off together, nothing short of the apocalypse to stop them.

Lukas’ kisses get stronger, his tongue flicking at the open seam of Philips’ mouth. Philip will never admit it but he loves the way Lukas’ hands hold him in place, one softly at the base of his next and the other tilting his jaw so Lukas can get better access to his mouth.  
Philip hooks a leg around Lukas’ hip and can’t fight back the groan when their dicks rub together perfectly. Lukas feels big and it sends a spark of excitement through his spine straight down to his groin. 

He takes a risk when he snakes a hand between their bodies to rub at Lukas, but the other boy just bucks into the contact and pulls back from their kisses.

“Fuck yes.”

Philip grins smugly up at him, finally he can put his experience into play. He’s the first to touch Lukas like this and it spurs him on, fingers reaching into Lukas’ underwear to finally get that skin on skin contact.

Lukas hovers above him, dropping in to kiss him when he can though his body seems to lose control as Philip jacks him harder and faster.  
Philip is in awe of Lukas’ stamina despite being a virgin; he remembers shooting off in under two minutes the first time someone else had gotten him off. Eventually Lukas succumbs, dropping down onto his elbows and burying his head in the pillow next to Philip’s. 

His dick stutters in Philip’s grasp, his come wetting Philip’s fingers and creating a mess over their stomachs.  
Philip nudges Lukas’ cheek with his nose until he turns and lets Philip kiss him through the aftershocks. Philip’s own need hits him like a freight train and he struggles to get a hand on his own dick.

“Let me.” Lukas slurs into their kisses, and yes Philip wants nothing more than those big hands on him. It’s probably the best thing that Lukas has already come, a little drunk off it and showing no hesitations in touching someone else’s dick for the first time. 

It’s tighter than how Philip usually gets himself off but all he can imagine is Lukas doing it to himself and he lets out a little moan. Lukas angles himself better so he can mouth at Philip’s body again and the sensations of having his mouth and hand on him as Philip coming so hard he swears he sees stars for a second.

“Fuuuuuck.” He groans, rolling closer to Lukas  
.  
Lukas is quiet but when Philip dares a glance at him he’s grinning like the goddamn Cheshire cat.

“You’re so proud of yourself aren’t you?” He laughs, smacking Lukas lightly in the stomach. His hand comes back covered in come but he can’t seem to care.

“Well I warmed you up didn’t I? Job well done.”

Philip rolls his eyes, “Five out of five, would bang again.”

Lukas laughs, so unrestrained that it fills Philip’s chest up with more warmth than possible.  
It’s just the afterglow, he tries to tell himself. But after the past couple of weeks they’ve had, Philip has to admit to himself he just wants to see Lukas happy.

“You’re going to stay right?”

Philip hears the worry in his voice, the uncertainty.

“Does it look like I’m capable of going anywhere right now?” He teases, but curls himself into Lukas’ body like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

And that’s another fact he can’t deny.

**Author's Note:**

> I always debate whether to use the term cock or dick.... My preference seems to change depending on the pairing.


End file.
